gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Thebankofliberty.com
thebankofliberty.com ist die Website der Bank of Liberty, deren Geschäftsstellen überall in Liberty City verteilt sind. Auf der Internetseite kann man etwas über die Dienstleistungen des Unternehmens erfahren. __TOC__ Startseite Wir bluten Sie aus seit über 25 Jahren Wir wollen zu unseren Kunden eine Beziehung aufbauen, die ein Leben lang hält. Darum sind unsere attraktivsten Produkte so konzipiert, dass Sie sie bis zu Ihrem Todestag in einen monotonen Schuldenkreislauf halten. Ihr Geld. Ihre Zinsen *FLEECA-Kredit- und Debit-Karten der Bank of Liberty bieten den höchsten effektiven Jahreszins überhaupt. *Je mehr Sie ausgeben, desto mehr Gebühren fallen an. *Sammeln Sie für uns Punkte für Vielflieger, Hotels und mehr... Girokonten Eröffnen Sie ein Girokonto bei der Bank of Liberty. Können Sie es sich bei 0,4 Prozent Zinsen leisten, Ihr hart verdientes Geld anderswo anzulegen? Abhebungen am Geldautomaten für nur fünf Dollar bei allen teilnehmenden Banken. Geldausgeben supergünstig und kinderleicht gemacht. Bleiben Sie auf dem Laufenden Bringen Sie Ihre Daten auf den neuesten Stand! Klicken Sie hier für Ihr Online-Profil und bearbeiten Sie die Felder, die ein nigerianischer Hacker auf Ihrem Konto verändert hat. Wie sollen wir Sie Tag für Tag mit im Voraus genehmigten 25-Prozent-Zins-Kreditkarten bombardieren, wenn wir die falsche Adresse haben?! Bitte beachten Sie, dass Ihre persönlichen Daten und Bankgeschäfte an staatliche Einrichtungen, ausgewählte Werbesponsoren und methsüchtige Identitätsdiebe weitergegeben werden, oder Sie kriegen Ihr Geld zurück. Immer für Sie da... per Telefon Verdächtige und betrügerische Aktivitäten auf Ihrem Konto? Rufen Sie unsere computergestützte Rufnummer an. Für 2 Dollar/Minute, AUSSERHALB DER HAUPTSPRECHZEITEN. Preise können abweichen. Nehmen Sie Ihre Schulden in die Hand Stecken Sie bis zum Hals in Schulden? Rufen Sie unseren Kunden-„Service“, um mit einem unserer desinteressierten Offshore-Kundenberater zu sprechen. Für 5 Dollar/Minute, Preise können abweichen, bei allen teilnehmenden Banken. Benachrichtigungen per E-Mail Immer Ihre Finanzen im Griff haben mit unseren E-Mail-Benachrichtigungen! Die Bank of Liberty schickt Ihnen fünf Tage nach einer versäumten Zahlung oder einer vertragswidrigen Kontoüberziehung eine Warnung per E-Mail. Verzugs- und Kontoüberziehungsgebühren betragen 30 Dollar pro Tag, außer donnerstags, wo ein Mann bei Ihnen vorbeikommt, der aus Spaß Ihre Familie foltert und tötet und Ihnen 50 Dollar für dieses Privileg in Rechnung stellt, nur in allen teilnehmenden Banken. Preise können abweichen. Die Bank of Liberty geht gemäß Vorschriften von FDA, FTC und FIB vor. Meistens. Der Gewinn der Bank of Liberty steigt um rekordverdächtige 78 Prozent! Bank of Liberty zu Gebührenerhöhung gezwungen Zunehmender Wettbewerb und niedrige Zinssätze machen es für die Bank of Liberty schwerer denn je, hohe Gewinne einzufahren, indem wir Ihnen Geld leihen. Wir müssen auch in der Unternehmensfinanzierung noch ein paar fette Boni zahlen. Lösung: höhere Gebühren! Verzugsgebühren, Kontoüberziehungsgebühren, Telefonrechnungsgebühren, Adressenänderungsgebühren, Sauerstoffgebühren, Balanceübergangsgebühren, Auslandscheckgebühren, Bankservicegebühren, Jahresgebühren, Geldautomatengebühren und alle versteckten Gebühren, die Sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen werden, steigen um fünf Prozent. Das nenne ich Bankenfreiheit. Kapitalismus hat echt ein freundliches Gesicht, besonders bei Boniauszahlung. Identitätsdiebstahlrichtlinien Identitätsdiebstahl – nicht unser Problem – und wir haben Menschen in Washington bezahlt, um uns dies von der US-Notenbank bestätigen zu lassen! Wenn Sie zu geizig sind, ein Anti-Viren-Programm zu installieren, oder zu dumm, ein rudimentäres HTML-Pop-up von der Lee Burty City Bank zu erkennen, das Ihre Sozialversicherungsnummer und den Geburtsnamen Ihrer Mutter verlangt, weinen Sie sich woanders aus. Sie sind genetisch fehlerhaft, mein Freund. Idioten haben Geld nicht verdient. Wenn Sie um 3 Uhr nachts zu einem Geldautomaten torkeln, zugedröhnt mit Pillen und Alkohol, und Sie sich dann über den Diebstahl Ihrer Kontonummer wundern, gehört Ihnen jeder einzelne Cent geklaut. Wenn Sie in Ihrer eigenen Kotze aufwachen mit einer handvoll Quittungen aus einem mexikanischen Puff, erwarten Sie nicht, dass wir die Zeche zahlen. Ich wiederhole – IHR BLACKOUT IST KEINE AUSREDE FÜR DIE NICHTBEZAHLUNG VON DINGEN ODER DIENSTLEISTUNGEN WÄHREND DIESES BLACKOUTS. Wir haben Ihre jämmerlichen Versuche satt, uns um unsere Gewinne zu betrügen. Nicht vergessen: Identitätsdiebstahl ist IMMER Ihre Schuld. BESONDERS, WENN WIR IHN VERSCHULDET HABEN. Kundenanfragen bezüglich Kopien von zurückdatierten Bankauszügen werden so lange wie möglich ignoriert. Kinderkredit Hey Kinder, wollt ihr was über Kredite erfahren? Hier gibt’s die Kreditkarte für Kids! Erzählen deine Eltern dir, dass du einen Job oder ein Einkommen brauchst oder einer speziellen Ethnie angehören musst, um eine Kreditkarte zu bekommen? Tja, die leben noch in der Steinzeit (mehr dazu in der dritten Klasse)! Die Bank of Liberty freut sich, die Piggy Bank Card anzukündigen! Erhältlich mit Bildern deiner Lieblingszeichentrickfiguren, wie sie mit einem Geldautomaten Liebe machen. Diese Karte zeigt den Unter-Zwölfjährigen, wie es sich anfühlt, eine Rechnung zu bekommen und sich in die Hose zu scheißen. Ein Lockzinsangebot für nur fünf Prozent pro Woche und eine Darlehensgrenze von 1.000 Dollar. Du brauchst nur zu wissen: Das ist einiges an Holz! Jetzt kannst du dir kiloweise Naschi leisten und dir erst später um die Rechnung oder Diabetes einen Kopf machen. Mach dich nicht mit Sneakers aus dem letzten Monat zum Gespött. Besorg dir einfach ein Formular von einem unserer Clown-Vertreter vor dem Schultor oder in deinem örtlichen Einkaufszentrum und heuere den Hausmeister als Mitunterzeichner an. Im zweiten Monat steigen die Zinsen um 25 Prozent. Die Nachfristen werden verändert, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest. Telegrafische Geldüberweisung Telegrafische Geldüberweisung: Langsamer und teurer, als das Geld über die Post zu schicken! Egal, ob Sie Ihren Sohn aus einer schlüpfrigen Situation in einer taiwanesischen Fickhöhle holen müssen oder eine Niere von einem hingerichteten chinesischen Knasti kaufen möchten, die Bank of Liberty kann Ihr Geld um die Welt schicken, ohne lästiges Nachfragen. Wir versprechen Ihnen, das Geld auf das Konto zu überweisen, das die gleiche oder eine ähnliche Nummer hat, wie Sie angegeben haben. Wir bedienen uns festgesetzter Umtauschkurse, um maximale Geldentwertung zu gewährleisten. Zusätzliche 20 Prozent Provision werden vom Überweisungswert abgezogen... unsere Mitarbeiter müssen bezahlt werden. Preise können abweichen. Bei allen teilnehmenden Banken während bestimmter Geschäftszeiten. Frauen sind von dieser Dienstleistung ausgeschlossen. Schuldenkonsolidierung! Kreditkarten, Kundenkarten, Hypothekentilgung... ertrinken Sie in einem Schuldenmeer? Haben Sie den Rest Ihres Weihnachtsgelds für billigen Wein und Rubbellose rausgeschmissen? Gerät Ihre Heroinsucht außer Kontrolle? Fühlen Sie sich entmannt, wenn Ihre Freundin die Essensrechnung bezahlen muss? Ist Ihre gemeinsame Kreditkarte mit Homo-Pornos am Limit? Keine Sorge. Die Bank of Liberty streicht noch HEUTE alle Schulden von Ihrem Konto und bündelt sie in einem großen Darlehen mit niedrigeren Monatsraten, verteilt auf eine längere Zeitspanne, sie zahlen also mehr. Entgegen dem Volksglauben sind unsere meist geschätzten Kunden nicht diejenigen, die immer pünktlich zahlen und nie Schecks platzen lassen, sondern Sie! Und denken Sie dran: Die Strafgebühren sind eine Lektion fürs Leben – so wie die Lektion, die unser reicher Geschäftsführer gelehrt bekommt, wenn er Donnerstagabend von einem haarigen Biker versohlt wird. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie fingen bei null an mit ausgeglichener Kreditkarte und Kontoüberziehung... Sie könnten bereits heute Nachmittag Ihr Konto wieder belasten! Denken Sie auf kurzfristige Sicht – Sie verdienen viel mehr in einigen Jahren. Oder die Wirtschaft stürzt in eine Krise. Eigenheimhypotheken Eigenheimhypotheken: Leben Sie über Ihre Verhältnisse! Schon mal was von Verdoppelung gehört? In Las Venturas funktioniert’s. Nehmen Sie ein zweites Mal bequem ein Darlehen auf, während Sie Ihr Familienhaus aufs Spiel setzen. Doppelbestrafung heißt, dass Sie sich einen Geländewagen, ein Callgirl, eine Jacht oder sonst welchen Wunsch kaufen können. Hohe Abschlusszahlungen, negative Abschreibung... kümmern Sie sich nicht um diese sogenannten Modewörter. Für Sie ist nur wichtig zu wissen, dass hohe Abschlusszahlungen normalerweise bedeuten, dass Sie einen Haufen davon schlucken müssen, um zusätzliches Geld aufzutreiben, damit Sie Ihre Rechnungen bezahlen können. Die Bank of Liberty bietet niedrige Monatsraten, die nicht einmal die Zinsen abdecken! Eine Strafgebühr von 15 Prozent des Kapitals fällt an, sobald Sie eine Überzahlung tätigen oder das Darlehen schneller zurückzahlen. Außer wir mögen Sie nicht, dann schicken wir Ihnen ein Geschenk in Form vom linken Fuß Ihrer Mutter. Schönheitschirurgie-Kredite Egal, ob Sie vor dem Sommerurlaub eine Fettabsaugung vornehmen lassen möchten oder Ihr alternder und ungenügender Penis einer Vergrößerung bedarf – die Bank of Liberty hat ein Darlehenspaket geschnürt, das genau zu Ihnen passt. Schnelle Genehmigung. Keine Bonitätsprüfung. Diskretion nicht gewährleistet. Verzweiflungsraten gewährleistet. Auslandskonten Auslandskonten sind nicht nur für Geldwäscher und Drogenbarone da, sondern auch für Partner, die außereheliche Beziehungen finanzieren möchten, ohne erwischt zu werden! Die Bank of Liberty hilft Ihnen beim Ausarbeiten einer separaten finanziellen Identität... völlig unaufspürbar! Warum vermeiden Sie nicht peinliche Eheverträge, indem Sie Ihre Vermögenswerte in einer fernen europäischen Enklave verbergen? Mal ehrlich, Ihre Frau ist eine F*%$# und will nur Ihr Geld. Sprechen Sie noch heute mit einem Berater darüber. Sie haben es verdient. Kredite für Junggesellenfeiern Geben Sie sich nicht mit dem Zweitbesten zufrieden an Ihrem letzten Abend in Freiheit! Kokain, Nutten, Penthouse-Suiten, Kaution... das summiert sich! Machen Sie den Hotel-Concierge für eine lange Zeit mundtot – mit einem Kassendarlehen. Nicht zurückverfolgbar. Brokerage Wollen Sie mit Ihrem Geld ordentlich auf die Kacke hauen? Jetzt, wo die Internet-Glücksspielindustrie zum Erliegen kommt, sind die Finanzmärkte am Drücker! Aber denken Sie daran: Den Aktienmarkt kannst du vergessen... nur Meinungsmache. Sie haben eine Meinung, oder? ETFs, Vorzugsfonds, Wertpapiere, ADRs, Kommunalobligationen, Warentermingeschäfte, Optionsscheine, Frauentausch, Rohstoffe, Ballonknoten, „Spalten“-Geschäfte, strukturierte Produkte... Fachchinesisch, um den Mann auf der Straße abzuschrecken. Sie können es mit den Profis aufnehmen. Wie schwer soll’s schon sein? Mischen Sie noch heute auf dem Markt mit! Nur 25 Dollar pro Trade, oder mehr, je nachdem, mit wie viel wir wegzukommen glauben. Die Bank of Liberty nutzt unterschwellige Werbung auf allen ihren Websites. pl:Thebankofliberty.com en:Thebankofliberty.com es:Thebankofliberty.com Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen